1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light system and, more particularly, to a decorative light system.
2. Description of Related Art
Light systems are widely used in holidays, festivals, and celebrations. Conventionally, lights systems are arranged, for example, on a tree, door, or otherwise around the outside of a house during a holiday season. Christmas lights are commonly known. For more versatile decorating purposes, various decorative light systems are disclosed in the prior art.
FIGS. 1A-1B are views of a prior art consumer products commercially available. This conventional decorative light system 5 includes a background decoration of two candy canes tied together by a bow, wherein the decoration is lined at various points with lights.
This conventional decorative light system 5 includes a plurality of bulb assemblies 10, generally about the perimeter of the decoration. The bulb assemblies 10 include a light bulb 15 housed in a light socket 20. Each light socket 20 is connected to a power source along a series-arranged light string 25, and is adapted to provide power to illuminate the light bulbs 15.
As shown in FIGS. 2A-2B this conventional decorative light system 5 is arranged such that the plurality of light bulbs 15 are inserted through a plurality of holes 30, and the background decoration preferably includes elements of a reflective material 35. Light system 5 hides the light socket 20, as it is positioned out of sight from the front of the product, behind the reflective material 35. The light bulbs 15 are inserted through the reflective material 35, and thus are viewable. In this arrangement, the light bulbs 15 of a conventional decorative light system 5 are positioned normal to the surface of the reflective material 35. Indeed, the socket 20 and hole 30 of the conventional system cooperate to maintain the bulbs normal the material 35.
Yet, disadvantageously, this arrangement minimizes reflection of light from the material and exposes the light bulbs to potential hazards, such as heavy snow and leaves.
Therefore, it can be seen that a need yet exists for an improved decorative light system. It is to such a device and method that the present invention is directed.